


All-American Boy

by Pearl_Unplanned



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Consumption by Minors, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Non-powered AU, implied/referenced Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a fun little gathering. The issue was that Tony invited the entire senior class, which meant All-American Boy showed up with his Sweetheart Girlfriend.<br/>Tony didn't have a problem with Steve—in fact, it was exactly the opposite. He had a crush on Steve. And Steve had a girlfriend. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Totally based on Steve Grand's song [All-American Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjiyjYCwNyY). Except a little different. And with Stony. :D (It's a good song, go check it out.)

 

            Wisps of smoke from the raging bonfire lifted up into the sky lazily, dark against the glow of the full moon. The night sky was blacker than any day in the city now that everyone was gathered out at the Stark Lakehouse. Stars littered the sky like broken shards of glass, sparkling in all their glory. A cool breeze caught the outliers of the group who were far from the warmth of the flickering flames.

            It was supposed to be a fun little gathering. Stark parties were always the best, but this time Tony wanted to just have a _little_ get-together with classmates instead of the whole school. Seniors only, basically. No one else allowed unless they were on the specific 'close friends' list. The issue was that Tony invited the entire senior class, which meant All-American Boy showed up with his Sweetheart Girlfriend.

            Okay, so he didn't really have a problem with either of them. Peggy Carter was nice, and she had become friends with Natasha right away. So that meant she was part of the friend group. And Tony didn't have a problem with Steve either—in fact, it was exactly the opposite. He had such a crush on Steve that it hurt a little inside to see him there with his girlfriend. They were perfect together—they always showed up together for everything. And while they apparently weren't a fan of PDA—Tony had seen Steve kiss Peggy's forehead, but that was it—he just hated that they were always together. The only time he ever got Steve alone was in two classes—painting and math—which were both over now.

            Steve sat there beside Peggy, a whiskey bottle in his left hand, a dopey smile on his face as he laughed at something that Clint said. Tony watched from a distance.

            Okay, so it wasn't like he was trying to avoid them. Really, he wasn't. The only issue and blessing that there was were those glances that Steve kept giving him. Now, he knew that the guy had to be at least a little tipsy by now—he'd only had a half-bottle of whiskey, and the guy was _huge_ , so he should be able to handle whiskey. Tony's parents were awesome enough to give them a bit of alcohol once most of the school left.

            The only people who were left around the campfire were the people that Tony believed were his closest friends, and their closest friends. Clint, his girlfriend Laura, Natasha, Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey, Thor, his little brother Loki, Jane, Darcy, Sam, Peggy, Steve, and Bucky. Tony was surprised at himself—he'd made several new friends this year when he normally didn't, he normally just seemed to chase people away. (Of course, the whole school was 'friends' with him, but none of them were really 'true' friends.) Laura, Sam, Bucky, Peggy and Steve were all new friends from this year that he considered close. It was _insane_.

            Tony had invited the whole group to crash at the Lakehouse so that none of their parents would be made about them driving intoxicated. That was going to be a bit of an issue, since that meant _Steve_ was going to be there. He'd looked quite excited when Tony invited all of them to stay, since Tony had never invited him to stay the night before. In fact, this would be the first time that everyone was staying the night at the Lakehouse.

            "Tony, get back over here!" Rhodey called, and Tony bit his lip. He wanted to, he really did, but he couldn't handle those looks that Steve was giving him. He _wanted_ them to mean something more than they did, and he hoped that they might... But then he just felt bad, because he didn't want to break up the perfect couple. He'd never want to do that.

            God, if Steve and Peggy hadn't both moved to their school _this year_ , senior year, then Tony wouldn't be putting up with this shit right now. Being the new kids must've brought those two together, though Tony wished that he'd met Steve before Peggy had. And he wished that Steve was gay. That might help too.

            "I was just going to go get some refills," Tony said quickly. That would surely get him out of having to sit near Steve again. No one would question that—he wasn't escaping, he was merely going to get some more alcohol from the Lakehouse! Not suspicious in the slightest.

            Before anyone was even able to answer, Tony had already scurried off, intent on eventually bringing some more drinks down to his friends. Better grab some soda, too, so that no one drank _too_ much. He could definitely hold his liquor, but that didn't mean that everyone could.

            It was a long and winding path that led up to the Lakehouse. The air was cool, crisp, and smelled so distinctly of water. That slightly musky, wet smell of the lake was what made Tony love going up to the Lakehouse every once in a while. After going up so much as a kid, he'd gotten used to the smell, and it came to register in his brain as a 'happy place.' Tony didn't have many happy places.

            It wasn't until he was getting close to the house when Tony veered off to the right and wandered over to the small dock out back. Taking a seat at the end, he looked out upon the blackness of the lake, reflecting billions of stars like sprinkles across its glory.

            The serene moment was interrupted by a voice. "Guess you weren't going for more drinks, huh?"

            Tony turned around quickly, almost falling off the dock as he stood up. He should've been expecting to see Steve standing there, at the beginning of the dock, feet still half on the dirt.

            "Steve, hey... uh, what are you doing here?" Tony asked cautiously, realizing that, at the end of the dock, he had nowhere to run except into the water. While it was warm enough out to go for a swim if he needed to.

            "Well, I was going to help you with the drinks, but then you came down here instead... Hope you don't mind, I just followed..." Steve said. Tony was distracted by the way Steve ran a hand through his hair.

            "No, we can go get those... I just... I thought you'd want to stay with Peggy," Tony mumbled, mentally kicking himself for bringing her up. She was so nice, she really was, and honestly, he could see why Steve would rather be with her. They just made sense together.

            "Peggy? She's fine. She's got Bucky, and the rest of the group. Why would I need to stay with her?" Steve asked, wandering over to stand beside Tony. God, that made it so much more difficult to concentrate. Of course he had to wear that white shirt, so that Tony could see every muscle on him. Great. At how close they currently were, he shouldn't be staring. He really shouldn't.

            "Aren't you worried... if she has too much to drink..." Tony mumbled, wishing that there was an off-switch for his mouth.

            "Peggy's a big girl, she can handle herself. Plus if she does drink too much, it's not like she's going to be driving home, thanks to you. I never got a chance to say that, did I? Thanks for inviting us out here. It's been real fun, Tony. I know that I'm new to your friend group, but... thanks. It feels like I've known you guys for so much longer than I actually have," Steve murmured. He knelt down and took a seat at the end of the dock, pulling his shoes off so that he could dip his feet in the water.

            Even though he was panicking on the inside, Tony took a seat beside him. "I'm glad you guys showed up... Would've been nice if it had been a few years earlier, seeing that we all graduated now, but... I figured it was time to bring everyone up to the Lakehouse and actually let them stay the night. We probably shouldn't be drinking alcohol, seeing that we're all minors, but... Thanks, for coming up here."

            "I like being around you, Tony," the blond said quietly. Tony was a bit confused by the blush that was on his face, but he guessed that it might've had something to do with the whiskey that Steve had been drinking earlier. Yeah, that was all. "So, do you think it's warm enough to go swimming, or what?"

            "Probably," Tony said, not expecting the blond to shed his shirt so quickly. Steve was in the water before Tony could move.

            "Oh wow, a little longer than I expected," Steve laughed when he resurfaced, swimming out a little bit. Tony was amazed by the water that glistened on his hair like little star droplets. Rings circled out from Steve's movement, disrupting the splattered stars that filled the lake. "Come on in, the water's fine!"

            Tony couldn't help but just _stare_ at him. God, he looked so beautiful. Why was Steve toying with him like this? Steve had a _girlfriend_ , why would he mess with him like this? It just wasn't fair. Pulling his shoes and shirt off, Tony followed after him, sliding into the water smoother than a snake. He'd become a very agile swimmer, after spending so much time at the lake.

            "We should do this more often... Why didn't we ever go swimming before now?" Steve laughed, floating on his back. "We should've done this while it was still light out."

            "Or when you hadn't had anything to drink... Is this safe?" Tony asked, swimming closer to him. He wasn't exactly sure if he'd be able to drag Steve out of the lake if he passed out or something.

            "I didn't have _that_ much to drink," Steve murmured, grinning at him as he swam closer. Tony felt his heart skip a beat when Steve's hand brushed across his cheek. His heart was beating loudly in his ears.

            Tony couldn't move when Steve swam forward and pressed his lips to Tony's. It was shocking, to say the least. Here was Steve, the guy he'd been crushing on all year, kissing him while they were alone in the lake.

            Steve had a girlfriend. Realization hit Tony, and he shoved the blond away, staring at him with wide eyes.

            "I'm sorry, I thought you... You're not interested, huh?" Steve said. He looked guilty, and Tony frowned at him. He should feel guilty! Tony didn't want to split the perfect couple up. He wasn't going to be the reason for that.

            "You need to stop thinking about me and start thinking more about your _girlfriend_ ," Tony hissed, swimming over towards the shore.

            "Girlfriend?" Steve asked, catching up with him. "Tony, I don't have a girlfriend. If you couldn't tell by the way I kissed you, I'm not interested in girls."

            "Oh come _on_ , Steve. We all know that you and Peggy have been dating this entire school year so far. I'm not going to be the one to break you two up. Not gonna do it," Tony said, pulling himself up onto the dock. "Sorry Steve. I don't know if this is some sort of experimental thing or what, but leave me out of it."

            Tony flinched when the blond grabbed his wrist. "Is that what you think? That I'm trying to cheat on my girlfriend with you?" Steve put a hand up to Tony's cheek again, forcing the brunet to look at him. "Tony, Peggy isn't my girlfriend. Peggy is my step-sister."

            "Your... what?" Tony asked, feeling dumb. No way. No fucking way.

            There was a grin that crossed Steve's face. "Exactly. Not my girlfriend, my step-sister. And even if she wasn't my step-sister, remember—I'm _gay_ , so I wouldn't have been interested in her anyway."

            "Well I feel stupid," Tony muttered. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Steve's left hand as it wandered down to his hip.

            "So does that mean you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again?" Steve asked. He sounded all too happy about it. Tony couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he stepped forward and looked up at the blond. Steve just smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to Tony's. Tony didn't push back this time. Instead he found himself wrapping both arms around Steve's neck, leaning up, wanting to deepen the kiss.

            "We should probably bring those drinks back to everyone," Tony mumbled when they broke apart. He didn't know what to think. Steve Rogers, Mr. All-American, just kissed him. Steve was attracted to _him_. He could've been dating Steve for _weeks_ now, and just when he figured that out, now he was going to be going off to college, and Steve was going off to art school, and now what was the point of it?

            "Yeah, good idea. They might come looking for us, and I mean, they _could_ enjoy the show," Steve murmured, his seductive gaze following Tony as the brunet started heading up the path towards the Lakehouse. "I'll come help!"

            The two gathered the drinks—mostly soda, a little extra whiskey—before heading back towards the campfire. Steve stepped in front of him long before they'd actually made it back to the rest of the group.

            "So, judging by your reaction up at the house... is that a 'no, don't come sit beside me and wrap your arms around me' or would you mind if I did that?" Steve asked. He wasn't actually able to stop Tony, seeing that his arms were full of drinks.

            "I just... I'm going off to college, and you're going off to art school, and I'm not sure..." Tony mumbled, sighing. "I've never exactly done a long-distance relationship before. And I wish I would've known that Peggy was your step-sister... so I could've asked you out months ago."

            "I wouldn't mind giving it a try, but even if you didn't want to... We'd still have tonight, Tony. And the summer, to see if we could even work together. And after that, if things _do_ go well... I would love to try a long-distance relationship," Steve said. Without waiting for Tony to respond, he headed down towards the campfire, where their friends teased Steve about how long it took to go get those drinks, and why he was all wet.

            Tony thought about it. He really did want to find out what dating Steve was like, so he only hesitated for about a minute or so before wandering over and settling down beside the blond. Steve's grin was brighter than all the stars in the sky as he put an arm around Tony's shoulders. He relaxed against the stronger teen's grasp, leaning towards him.

            As the two sat together, surrounded by friends and loved ones, beneath the star-speckled night, Tony let himself ponder the idea of being able to stick by Steve's side for longer than just this endless moment at the Lakehouse. As it turned out, years down the line in a day Tony wouldn't ever be able to imagine, opening up his heart was, in fact, worth it.


End file.
